


Sexy is as sexy does

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry/Ron - Hot chocolate with whipped cream





	Sexy is as sexy does

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Annie for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange  


* * *

Ron stared at Harry's mug of hot chocolate. More specifically, he stared at the enticing mound of white and creamy scrumptious looking topping.

 

"You said you didn't want any," Harry said before sticking out his tongue and scooping up the fluffy heavenly whipped cream with the tip. "Said it ruined the chocolaty taste."

 

Ron sipped his hot chocolate, pouting, while he watched Harry continue to grab the whipped cream with his tongue and pull it into his mouth.

 

"We could…" Harry leaned across the kitchen table. "We could share."

 

"S'kay. Don't want to take your – oh…." Ron's jaw dropped as Harry licked the whipped cream and stuck out his tongue towards Ron.

 

Harry hummed as Ron sucked the whipped cream from the tip of his tongue and kept on going until the playful act turned into a heated kiss with Ron's hand twirling through Harry's hair.

 

"Oh, honestly!"

 

Sheepishly, Harry and Ron broke apart and grinned shyly at Hermione, who was standing in the doorway.

 

"I can't leave the two of you alone for a minute!" she exclaimed, sitting down and grabbing her mug. "It's hot chocolate. How can that be sexy?"

 

Under the table, Ron hooked his ankles around Harry's and winked at Hermione. "S'not the hot chocolate that's sexy."


End file.
